


Juliet, I'll Do The Stars With You Anytime

by Phantomlimb



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cocky Arthur, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pining Arthur, Uther is still kind of a dick, nerd merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have been paired together to do a dialogue for English class. It's a romantic tragedy and what's worse is that Arthur would actually use those exact terms to describe his feelings for Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight Or Flight

 

“You should really watch where you’re going there, mate!” Merlin yelled out at the arsehole jocks that had knocked him into the lockers; knocking all his books and school work to the ground. He mostly meant this comment at the one with the blonde hair, whom he didn’t even have to name because everyone in this school knew who those locks belonged to.

 Will winced and helped Merlin pick up his things.

 “They think they’re so _fetch._ Just you wait and see, Mer, they’ll find that they peaked in high school and that’s all they ever were.”

“Stop trying to make fetch happen, _William_ ,” Merlin said, smiling because Will always knew what to say to make Merlin feel better.

 They both stood up and hurried off to first period; dearly not wanting to be late. Their English teacher wasn’t the meanest but she certainly was one of the strictest. Merlin and Will quickly took their usual seats side by side. The classroom quickly filled up. The woman herself, Ms. Blake, held a hand up and the whole class fell silent.

 “Today, I am going to choose your partners for the assignment we are going to be doing for the play Romeo and Juliet. As of now, we’ve read to the scene where Romeo has met Juliet and they’ve professed their love for each other. I shall be allowing you and your partner to choose whichever dialogue you prefer from the play. You’re to perform the dialogue for class. Failure to do so shall result in not only an F for a project grade but I shall also ring up your legal guardian and have a, shall we say, _friendly_ chat.”

 The whole class collectively gulped. Ms. Blake smiled to herself.

 “Come now, children, this assignment shouldn’t be _too_ hard. I’m not asking for an Oscar worthy performance, but do give it your best.”

 Ms. Blake then started assigning partners, so the whole class deemed it safe to talk and stared to chat amongst themselves. Merlin turned to Will, eyes wide with worry.

 “I hope she lets us be partners.”

“Relax, Merlin, we’re top in her class, of course she’ll let us be partners.”

 At that very moment, Ms. Blake came by and pointed at Will and said “William, you’re with Mer-no, scratch that, you’re partnering up with Lancelot. Merlin, you’ll go with the _crowned prince himself.”_

 She said that last part with such heavy sarcasm that on any normal day Merlin would have chuckled to himself and clapped for her mentally; but not today. Merlin looked up in horror as he saw Will collect his things, smile encouragingly and trade places with none other than Arthur Pendragon, captain for the high school rugby team and all around tool.

 “No,” Merlin said without thought.

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked as he sat down next to this insufferable know-it-all. He just _knew_ Ms. Blake was going to refuse to let him partner up with Lance so of course she’d chain him to this twit.

“ _No,_ we’re not partners. There’s got to be a mistake. I _refuse_ to be partners with the _likes of you._ ”

“Oi! Just who do you think you are? It’s not like I want to be partners with you either. How am I supposed to focus on this ridiculous assignment when not only do I have a match this Friday but you’ve got the most ridiculous set of ears I have _ever seen?”_

 Merlin’s face flushed red and he clenched his teeth as he said “ _Fuck you.”_

Arthur looked at him in disbelief and then sneered at him and said “ _Fuck you.”_

 

To this day no one really knows who started it but either way, both boys tumbled to the ground as they tried to punch each other. They were pulled apart respectively by their friends, yet both Merlin and Arthur still spewed insults at each other.  Arthur ended up with a black eye and Merlin got a split lip. Both of them had to have a chat with the principal about the disciplinary rules there at Albion High. Thankfully, neither of them was expelled nor suspended. However, they were sent home that day and given a shitload of detentions and it involved cleaning up all of the classrooms in the school for a month straight. The principal also phoned their households. Both boys winced at the idea of the reprimands they’d be facing when they got home. Not only that, but Ms. Blake refused to assign them different partners and even went as far to imply that due to the fight, she’d be focusing on their performance more than any of the other students. 

 Merlin and Arthur both sat outside the school doors; waiting to be picked up by their guardians.

 “This is complete bollocks,” Merlin said as he blearily looked at the sun on this chilly spring day.

“I’ll say. They didn’t even give me ice for the eye,” Arthur said, shifting his legs as he crossed them.

 Merlin turned his gaze towards Arthur and narrowed his eyes at him.

 “You’re an arsehole.”

“You don’t say. And what are you, a saint?” Arthur said with a raised eyebrow and a glare.

 Merlin rolled his eyes and took his backpack off and fished for his book. Once he finally retrieved it, he took it out and picked up where he’d left off. He’d only been reading it for twenty seconds when he felt the weight of someone’s gaze on him. He looked to the side to see Arthur studying him.

 “ _What?”_ He asked feeling annoyed.

“Huh. I could’ve sworn your ears were far bigger than that. However, it seems your ears are no match for those _saucers_ you call your eyes,” Arthur said with a smirk.

“Do you want to have another go because I swear, if that’s what you want-“

“No no no, Merlin, you’ve clearly proved you can hold your own and I’d rather keep the other eye bruise free.”

 Merlin huffed and said “Then?”

Arthur studied his face and then looked out at the parking lot as he said “Never mind.”

 He tried, he really did, but Merlin couldn’t help but be curious.

 “What do you mean never mind?” He asked, setting the book down hastily on his lap.

 Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

 “Curious now, are we? Well it’s nothing you need to worry about, just a thought.”

 Merlin gritted his teeth. Arthur seemed to have that effect on him.

 “Just tell me,” he said as he rolled his eyes.

“I had just realized you’re not the person I always took you for. Maybe you’re not Ms. Blake’s lap dog and a gigantic wanker. Well, actually, you’re still a completer wanker but you did get in a fight with me willingly and most men wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah, well I’m not most men. And for the record, you’re the wanker in this relationship,” Merlin said as he picked his book back up.

“Relationship? I don’t remember ever asking you for your number let alone if you’d like some dinner.”

 Merlin burned _holes_ into the pages of his book as it took everything in his power to not grab said book and slam it upside Arthur’s head.

 “You know very well what I meant by that,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Yes, I do, but how I do love to see you squirm,” Arthur said with a lazy grin.

 It was at this moment that an old beat up red Volkswagen showed up. Merlin got up and tensely walked over to the car. Arthur squinted at the windshield and saw it was an older man picking Merlin up. He’d make a joke about it but he thought better of it.

 “Oi! But I will need your number if you plan on actually doing this blasted project.”

 Merlin scoffed in disbelief and yelled out his mobile's number. Arthur typed it into his cellular and then mockingly waved Merlin goodbye. Merlin flipped him off through the open window which made Arthur laugh even though it hurt to.

It was in this moment where he was left alone that Arthur collected his thoughts. There was something about thoroughly annoying Merlin that made Arthur feel so alive and made his blood _sing_ with anticipation. Merlin was definitely not the person Arthur mistook him for yet he was the person Arthur yearned for. The fact that Merlin had got him in the eye shocked him completely and forced him to accept that in a sense, Merlin was his equal. He was Arthur Pendragon and he’d been taught how to win a fight since he was 3. Yet this scrawny, pale boy with the too big ears and too blue eyes landed a punch.

 Too blue eyes? _What._ Arthur thought as he realized that yes indeed, he had _actually_ thought that about the boy he had picked a fight with over an hour ago. Arthur shook his head as if he could shake off these thoughts.

 A car honked and Arthur looked up to see Morgana sitting in the front seat of her B.M.W waiting on him. Arthur sighed as he grabbed his stuff and got into his sister’s car.

 “So on a scale of 1 to 10-,” he began.

“He’s at an 8,” Morgana said interrupting him.

 Arthur sighed.

 “Oh, you look awful,” Morgana said as she tentatively touched his black eye.

 Arthur hissed in discomfort.

 “That’s a lie, I always look amazing,” Arthur said as he turned to look outside the window.

 Morgana rolled her eyes fondly and turned the car onto the road. Arthur leaned his head against the window hoping he’d die before he reached his father’s offices.


	2. Father/Son Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey this is turning out to be more fun that I thought it would.

 

The ride home was a long one. The air in the car held traces of the bitter scent of disappointment and peppermint and this did nothing to lift Merlin’s spirits. They finally arrived at their small yet cozy cottage that lay near the woods. Most people lived in the suburbs part of Camelot but Gaius was never one to follow trends.

“Are you ever going to talk to me again?” Merlin asked as he kept his eyes glued to the windshield.

Gaius just unclipped his seatbelt and walked to the cottage; not a word to be heard. Merlin sighed in frustration and laid his head on the car’s dashboard.  He stayed like this for about five minutes until he was spooked by a knock on the car door’s window. He looked up to find Gaius standing there holding a slab of steak in one hand and a rake in the other. Merlin rolled down the window.

“Now you mustn’t think that all’s well and forgotten. As punishment, you’re to rake _every_ leaf from this driveway. I expect to see it spotless. You’re also to tell me in explicit detail what happened today and why. Now come along, we haven’t got all day, put this on your face,” Gaius said as he covered Merlin’s entire face with the cold piece of meat.

Merlin groaned.

 

Meanwhile…

 

It was _freezing_ in Pendragon Corp. Whether it was because Uther himself was a cold manipulative person or because the A/C was broken was entirely up to opinion; either way, Arthur was quivering and he didn’t care for it. Morgana led him past the glass doors and up the elevator to Uther’s personal office.

Arthur gulped as the doors opened and he was confronted with the sight of his father standing rigidly by his lit fireplace. Instantly Arthur straightened his back and held his head high; just like he’d been taught since infantry. Morgana rolled her eyes at this obvious attempt of manly bravado and opted to sit in one of her father’s office arm chairs.

Arthur curtly walked over to his father; awaiting his punishment.

“I do not care _why_ nor _how_ you were involved in that skirmish at your school. I do, however, care that you are clearly on the path to _tarnishing the family name!_ ” Uther barked as he turned to face his son.

Arthur refused to cower to the presence of his father’s looming authority.

“Father, it was foolish of me to involve myself with-,”

“A _Peasant!_ ” Uther said, interrupting Arthur.

Arthur paused a bit there but continued on.

“Uh, yes, it was a mistake for me to have a row with this-this _boy_ but I assure you, father, I would _never_ soil the family name. I let my temper get the best of me, something that will surely never happen again,” Arthur said sternly.

He was mentally berating himself for his earlier behavior and now standing in front of his father, this daily habit was made worse.

“Arthur, you must remember we come from a very admirable lineage. Our ancestors were kings, lords and governors. We are wealthy but we make our _own_ wealth. You know what is expected of you. Do not disappoint me, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded his head glumly as he accepted his fate. This was a usual occurrence, as was Uther’s speech about their great royal lineage.

“One day, you yourself will be head of this law firm. But until you prove that you are worthy and capable, I’m afraid you’ll have to face the consequences. Give me your credit card.”

Arthur pulled out his wallet and handed his father the black card. Uther snatched it from his grasp and put it on top of his desk. He then went back to looming at Arthur.

“Leave me,” Uther said, turning to back to the fireplace dramatically.

 With his arms crossed behind himself, Arthur bowed his head and moved to leave. Morgana mouthed sorry but Arthur didn’t pay her any mind. He had just thoroughly disappointed his father and he had never done that before. He had just pressed the elevator button when Uther said “Oh and Arthur?”

“Yes, sir?” Arthur inquired, already boarding the elevator.

“See to it that this never happens again.”

Arthur nodded his head in acknowledgement but he doubted Uther saw for it was in the moment that the elevator doors shut close, obscuring Uther’s view of his son. Arthur sighed because he was pretty sure he was going to be getting into more fights; especially if _Merlin_ was involved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always, leave your thoughts in the comments below.


	3. Well You're Quite The Prat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was actually really short

 

Merlin had raked **_every leaf_** in sight and had just got out of his shower, when his mobile rang. Thinking it might be Will calling during their lunch period, Merlin picked up without hesitation.

“Hullo Will.”

“ _Will?_ Cheating on me _already,_ are we?”

Merlin held the mobile away from his ear in disgust. Of course it would be this tosser calling him.

“Merlin, dear, I hope you realize that I’m a very serious monogamist and I shan’t take kindly to being tossed aside _just like that._ How’s the lip?”

Merlin rolled his eyes as he walked to his room for some semblance of privacy.

“It’s fine, I put steak on it and I’d rather be shot in the face than date a great big prat like you.  And Will is my best mate and whom you share English and Math with,” Merlin retorted as he sat down at his desk and turned his computer on.

“Oi! Have some respect!  A prat is the last thing we Pendragons are! And what kind of person puts steak on their wounds? I’m fine, thank you for _not asking_ ”

“Oh, Pendragon, you say? Then I apologize most profusely. I didn’t realize you were a _royal_ prat. What are you, sixtieth in line for the throne? And I didn’t ask because you obviously got the best medical treatment available to man. Royal prats such as yourself need that sort of thing,” Merlin said mockingly.

Arthur chuckled despite himself. Merlin scrunched his nose in confusion and surprise.

“Did you just-”

“Come now, Merlin, we all slip up, don’t be rude. Ahem, so how’re we going to do this thing?” Arthur asked, changing the topic.

Merlin drummed his fingers against his desk, something he always did whenever he was in deep thought.

“Hmm, well we could always Skype and practice our scene like that. Have you any idea what scene you’d prefer to do?” Merlin asked thoughtfully as he opened his email and started absentmindedly deleting emails from colleges he’d never even _heard of._

“Ugh, I’d have to Skype you? Talking to you via mobile is vile enough as it is and now I’d have to see your face? I’m starting to wonder if I really do need this project grade,” Arthur said sarcastically as he made himself comfortable on his own bed.

Merlin scoffed in fake disbelief.

“Ouch, _what a low blow_ ,” Merlin said, his sarcasm so incessant it was basically daring Arthur to outdo him.

“Love, you haven’t _felt my low blow,_ ” Arthur said in an entirely uncalled for husky voice.

Involuntarily, his body shivered at _that_ voice. Merlin sat there flabbergasted. He kept opening his mouth to say something back, say something witty but no sound came forth. Arthur grinned like a madman as he pressed a bag of ice to his eye. Merlin decided the best course of action was to completely disregard the comment.

“So um, I think it best that we do the first scene; the confrontation between Benvolio and Tybalt? It’s only fitting seeing as how the first thing we ever did when we met was insult and then viciously attack each other.”

“And _clearly_ I won,” Arthur said, quirking a brow even though Merlin couldn’t see.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his desk chair.

“Listen here, clotpole, we _both_ need this grade, so be serious.”

“Okay-okay,” Arthur said into the mobile as he stared at his ceiling.

“So as fitting as the scene between Benvolio and Tybalt would be, I’d rather do the scene where Benvolio consoles the broken hearted Romeo who is honestly just _whining._ No doubt, you would best play Romeo seeing as how you both share that trait. It would be a realistic performance because you’ve obviously gotten your heart broken countless of times,” Arthur said with a smirk.

Merlin was well aware Arthur couldn’t see him but he still sneered at the insult.

“You really are quite the prat.”

“So you’ve reminded me incessantly during the duration of this conversation. Haven’t you any new insults?” Arthur asked, knowing full well how annoyed Merlin felt on the other line.

“Then I guess this conversation is over.”

And with that, Merlin hung up and threw the mobile at his bed. He was beyond irritated and he didn’t quite know why. Merlin had faced many annoying arseholes but Arthur was something entirely different.

 _Entirely refreshing,_ a voice in his head said unhelpfully. He ignored this voice and continued to check his inbox.

 

Arthur on the other hand, laid in his bed smiling to himself. He’d stare at the mobile and smile to himself in amusement. He tried to be bothered by Merlin’s obvious over reaction but truth be told, he found it all rather…cute.

That snapped him out of _whatever that was_. There was nothing _cute_ about Merlin and that was the end of that. He pressed the ice down a bit more firmly, as if the ice could stop him from over thinking things. It did not but the slumber he fell in did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always, leave your thoughts in the comments.


	4. Stall Me

 

“O _h my god,_ what was it like?” Will asked _way_ too loudly.

“ _Will,_ keep your voice down! I don’t want his whole _cavalry_ to hear!” Merlin hissed as they entered the school library.

Will widened his eyes to comic proportions and looked around in paranoia. Merlin rolled his eyes, _waiting for it._

“Do you think they’re here, _right this very second?!_ Oh no, what shall we ever do? They might punt our heads across the field instead of their balls. _We’re doomed, Merlin! Doomed, I tell you!_ ” Will said in mockery as he dramatically flailed.

_And there it was._

Merlin was, of course, unsurprised by Will’s reaction. If anything, this reaction was what he had expected and he was glad for at least that bit of normalcy. He closed his book shut; loudly. Apparently too loud judging by the way everyone else in the library gave him _a look, especially_ the librarian, Ms. Alice. He got up from the cozy corner they were in and pushed in his chair.

“Well if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to run to the loo.”

“Why, got your knickers in a twist?” Will asked because he was an arsehole.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he walked to the nearest lavatory, which was the one right outside of the library and in the hallway. He had pushed through the doors and was using one of the urinals when the star captain of the rugby team himself walked in. Merlin paid him no mind until Arthur spotted him and took the urinal _right next to his_   ~~even though there were four other empty urinals~~ and playfully bumped his shoulder against Merlin’s. Merlin looked at him in alarm and then in annoyance. Arthur did not like when people looked at him like that and least of all M _erlin._

“Fancy seeing you here, Merlin. How may I be of assistance?” Arthur asked with a smirk.

“Well you can bugger right off, yeah?” Merlin suggested through gritted teeth.

He was trying to pee faster but he still got shy every time someone else was in the bathroom and Arthur was raising his blood pressure which was significantly, _not helping._ Arthur, however, had all the time in the world and if he wanted to bother Merlin in his free time, then why shouldn’t he?

“Oh, M _erlin,_ have you ever had a wank here in school? There’s something about the indecency of it all that gives it, oh, a certain _thrill,_ ” Arthur moaned as he pretended to stroke himself.

Merlin looked at him in horror.

“A _re you-are you flippin mad?!_ You best not be doing that right next to me!” Merlin sputtered.

“Would you rather I-uh, I do it _on you?_ ” Arthur asked in a husky tone that cleverly disguised how badly he wanted to laugh.

Merlin turned crimson and it looked like he was about to choke on his own tongue. Arthur quite liked this look on Merlin and intended to be the cause of it for quite some time. He pretended to speed up his ‘ _process’_. Merlin gave up trying to pee and put himself away.

“You know, I’d hate to deprive you of one of your vices, so I’ve decided to grant you the honor,” Arthur said as he pretended to turn towards Merlin with his penis in hand.

Merlin’s eyes widened in alarm and Arthur couldn’t take it; he started to laugh.

“You’re a disgusting pig,” he said as Arthur zipped himself up.

“Oh please, if that had been a real offer, you would have jumped right to it,” Arthur said with a cocky grin as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

“The only thing I’d jump on is _your grave_ ,” Merlin said darkly despite feeling bad for saying it for some reason.

Arthur gasped dramatically.

“Merlin! It wounds me so when you say such things. You’re the reason for the tear drops on my guitar,” Arthur said as he dried his hands.

“I am so close to punching you in the dick, Arthur, you best shut it.”

Arthur did _not_ shut it and in fact, got up close and personal in Merlin’s face and said “Try me.”

Merlin shoved him against a stall wall with just the intention of shoving him aside but Arthur had somehow grabbed a hold of him so when Arthur was shoved, Merlin went with him. Merlin was pressed flush against Arthur and he tried to wiggle out of Arthur's hold but Arthur wouldn't let go. One of Arthur’s friends, Gwaine, walked in and saw them like this.

“ _Okay, I’ll just not piss,”_ Gwaine said as he left.

Arthur let go of Merlin and Merlin gave Arthur a dirty look as he said “You’re gross and I’m leaving.”

“Really, I’m the gross one? You left without washing your hands!” Arthur shouted as the door shut close.

He kicked the stall wall in frustration because truth be told; he couldn’t pee right now due to a boner and it  _was all Merlin's fucking fault._


	5. Arthur, You Could Never Be Ashton Kutcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update but school and creative difficulty

 

_I confess I messed up dropping I’m sorry like you’re still around_

Arthur did not need nor want this and he made it known.

“Gwaine, turn that shite off right now, my ears are bleeding,” Arthur said through gritted teeth.

He was in a bad mood and it was all because he had just spent his afternoon cleaning all the boy’s lavatories because of his detention and teenagers are vile creatures when it comes to the things that spew out of them whether it be words or feces. Either way, Arthur was dead tired.

“Why? Remind you too much of your current predicament?” Gwaine asked, the cheeky bastard.

“No, it just reminds me that you’ve got _horrible_ music taste,” Arthur said, leveling Gwaine a look.

“Oi! You take that back about Fall Out Boy or I swear, I’ll leave you right here. I’m sure someone will take you home; you’re much too pretty to be a hitchhiker,” Gwaine said with a smirk.

“ _I beg your pardon?”_ Arthur asked with narrowed eyes from the backseat of Gwaine’s car.

“Boys, you’re both beautiful,” Lancelot said casually as these taunts were nothing out of the ordinary for this trio.

It hurt his pride but Arthur graciously accepted Gwaine’s offer to drive him home.  He’d agreed to this before he decided to play that stupid prank on Merlin. He didn’t expect _Gwaine,_ of all people, to walk in on them like that. Actually, he didn’t even think they’d look like _that._ Merlin pressing him up against the wall had not been a part of any scenario that Arthur had thought of when it came to that prank or anything, really. Yet that very image haunted him and it also apparently haunted Gwaine.

“What’s this predicament Gwaine’s going on about?” Lancelot asked with a curious look.

“I played a prank on Merlin, you know, the big eared scrawny know it all?” Arthur said looking at Lancelot.

“You mean the one that gave you a black eye the day you had that row?” Lancelot asked without tease.

“Uh yes, that one. Right, anyway, I was playing a simple joke on him but Gwaine interrupted-”

“Like I’m doing right now but seriously, Arthur, what kind of joke involves pressing someone against a wall like you’re about to have a shag in the loo?” Gwaine asked rather loudly.

Arthur gave him a dirty look but his ears were bright red. He continued on despite the interruption knowing that staying silent would condemn him.

“Gwaine, it was a prank. It just got out of control when you appeared. You've pranked people plenty of times; surely the same has happened to you?” Arthur reasoned.

“Well of course I’ve had a prank get out of hand but never so out of hand that I almost fucked another man, mate. That honor goes to you,” Gwaine said with a glint in his eyes.

Arthur choked on his own saliva and after coughing harshly, he glared at Gwaine. Lancelot turned around to face him and look him in the eyes and Arthur hated that he did that. Lancelot was his best friend but the boy knew him too well and it made him feel vulnerable and Pendragons do not particularly like being vulnerable.

Lancelot studied his facial features for a minute ~~damn you Lie To Me~~ before he turned to Gwaine and said “Gwaine, drop it, you’re making Arthur uncomfortable.”

Now most people would have been relieved and thankful for this rescue but _oh no,_ not _Arthur Pendragon._ If anything, he was even more embarrassed and now his pride was wounded to the point of non-existence.

“ _I am not under any circumstances uncomfortable!  I am irritated because you lot keep poking at something that needn’t be poked! It’s utterly ridiculous and you should just dro-that’s my house on the lef-”_

 _“I know!”_ Gwaine bellowed over Arthur’s voice.

“Well thank you for the ride but I must admit your comments were lacking,’ Arthur snarled, slamming the car door shut.

“You’re welcome, princess!” Gwaine yelled at him.

“Arthur, just-”

But Arthur didn’t get to hear what Lancelot had to say because he had already trotted through the Pendragon gates. He stormed into the house, apparently interrupting Morgana and Morgause’s tea time. Any other day, Arthur would have been more considerate in regard to his sister but at the moment, he was too busy being furious.

 “Arthur!” Morgana shouted from where she sat but Arthur paid her no heed.

He clamored up the stairs and locked himself in his room. There he was free. Free from his father, his sister, his friends and all the prying eyes that seemed to always follow him wherever he went. It was explained to him long ago that he was expected to be virtually perfect and Arthur tried to be but he always drew short. He didn’t mean to be a disappointment but no matter what he did, it was never good enough.

He lay on his back, looking up at his room’s ceiling as he took deep breaths to calm down. He had learned a long time ago that it was best to break down where no one could see and for him that was his room. His sanctuary, really. Gwaine and Lancelot’s words echoed throughout his brain and he angrily adjusted his pillow. He felt a vibration in his pocket which could only mean that he was receiving a call and _of course,_ it was Merlin.

“ _What?”_ Arthur asked impatiently.

“Well hullo to you too. Arthur, we need to practice. This project is due next Friday and we’ve yet to practice,” Merlin said from his end.

“Fine then come to my house to practice.”

“ _Like now?”_ Merlin asked cautiously for some reason.

“ _Yes, you turnip head, like now!”_  Arthur exclaimed because, god, for a know it all, Merlin could really be an idiot.

“Oh okay well I’ll need to ask my uncle first and then I’ll need your addre-”

“Yes yes I’ll text you all the details, just-come over,” Arthur said as he rubbed his temples.

“I’m going, calm down, clotpole,” Merlin said hurriedly.

Arthur hung up and sent Merlin a text with his address. The practice was probably going to be horrendous but they had to get it over with. Even if it sucked donkey testicles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments because I live off those comments


	6. Morgana Is The Best Wingwoman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, I don't abbandon fics

 

“H _oly shite_ -“

“ _Merlin!_ ”

“Sorry, Gaius,” Merlin said as he continued to stare at the gigantic house in front of them.

“Now remember, I shan’t be picking you up any later than nine. Be a good boy,” Gaius said, giving Merlin a _look._

“I’ll be good if he’s good,” Merlin mumbled to himself as he unbuckled his seat belt.

“What was that?” Gaius asked with his ever raised brow.

“Whaaat? Ha-ha nothing, Gaius. You’re being paranoid,” Merlin said hastily, closing the car door behind him.

“Hmm,” Gaius said with narrowed eyes.

 

Merlin smiled sheepishly while Gaius rolled his eyes and left the boy to his fate. His fate it would seem would be to be a guest in the overly luxurious house the famous Pendragons resided in. Now Merlin had always understood that in the eyes of most, he was considered poor but Merlin himself had never thought that. Or rather, he’d never f _elt_ poor. Both his parents had died in a car crash when he was barely old enough to remember them and it had been his mother’s brother Gaius who had taken him in. Gaius lived in a small town known as Camelot and he was a gardener.

 

Standing in front of the Pendragon’s monster of a house ~~how expected, I mean, the Pendragons do own about every establishment in this town~~  was when Merlin realized just how poor he really was.

 

“Merlin! Are you going to stand there gawking like the idiot you are or are you going to actually come in?”

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see Arthur standing in the doorway looking extremely cross. He couldn’t be cross with him, could he? He’d done nothing wrong-

“Well?” Arthur asked rather shrilly.

“Keep calm, it’s not like I’ve been out here for an hour-“

“Wondering whether you should ring the doorbell or not? Darling, you needn’t worry, it’s nice to finally meet one of Arthur’s dates, my name’s Morgana,” a woman with exceptional beauty and long hair said as she pushed Arthur aside.

 

Merlin wasn’t quite sure whether it was Arthur or he who made that strangled noise but either way, the noise seemed only to encourage Morgana.

 

“Please, Merlin I’ve heard? Do come in,” she said as she grabbed Merlin by the arm and physically dragged him inside.

“M _organa_ , he’s not-“

“And this is my delightful friend and lover Morgause,” Morgana exclaimed, trampling over all of Arthur’s protests and Merlin’s silent prayers.

 

Merlin found himself shaking hands with a rather intimidating blonde woman whose default expression seemed to be a menacing smirk.

 

“Erm..,” was all Merlin could get out before Morgana was once again spinning him where she wanted him.

“And this is my absent father’s also absent study but there’s still a camera so don’t go in there, he’s a paranoid bastard-“

“ _Morg_ -“

“And this is the dining room where we’re really only forced to eat together on Sunday evenings because that’s the Lord’s Day and family day-

“ _Mor_ -“

“And this is the kitchen, if you need absolutely anything, you needn’t be ashamed, simply ask and one of the butlers-“

“ _One_ of the _butlers_?” Merlin asked in astonishment.

“Yes, dear, one of the butlers, do keep up,” Morgana answered back before going back to her tour of the house.

“And upstairs is where the bedrooms are-“

“ _WHICH IS WHERE I NEED TO TAKE HIM, MORGANA!”_ Arthur yelled red in the face.

 

It was too late by the time he realized just exactly how that statement had sounded.

 

“Dear me, isn’t he eager?” Morgana giggled.

 

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s wrist with a steel like vice ~~almost grabbing his hand by accident~~.

 

“I actually do have a project to do with Arthur, Morgana, but uh, thank you for the tour and it was lovely meeting you, Morgoose,” Merlin said rushed as Arthur dragged him up the stairs.

“It’s **_Morgause_** ,” the blonde woman said darkly, almost baring her teeth as if she were going to snarl.

 

Merlin was thankful he was already up the stairs. After that _attack,_ Arthur shoved him in a room he could only assume was his own and locked the door behind him.

 

“Never speak of this to anyone,” Arthur said as he leaned against the door, physically barring the door.

“Why not? Your sister’s absolutely charming,” Merlin teased.

“She’s a complete loon and I’m convinced she’s adopted,” Arthur said, running a hand through the blonde strands of his hair.

Merlin watched with fascination as the strands cascaded back into place. When he realized he’d been staring and that was weird, he pretended to cough and looked around Arthur’s room. The walls were lined with posters of various Rugby related things. The walls were a red color and the room was rather big for a teenage boy. Weirdly enough ~~weird because he wouldn’t think Arthur would be~~ everything was neat.

 

“So, uh, shall we?” Merlin asked, sitting down on the floor by the bed.

“Yes, let me jus- _why are you sitting on the floor_?” Arthur asked, surprised.

 

Merlin jumped a little at Arthur’s tone but composed himself to say “Oh I just saw how nice the bed look and I didn’t want to muck it up.”

 

Arthur narrowed his eyes but to his astonishment, Merlin’s face only showed honesty.

 

“I’d rather you mess up my bed than your back,” Arthur said, blushing once again because once again, he made an innuendo without meaning to.

 

It had to be because of the whole joke gone wrong incident and it was like Arthur couldn’t shut it off especially since one of the consequences was that he got a boner. That was _obviously_ due to adrenalin; of course. Thank god Merlin was completely oblivious to the whole thing. Arthur prayed to God Merlin wouldn’t bring up the prank.

 

“As for that prank you pulled earlier,” Merlin said, glaring at him as he got up from the floor.

 

There really is no God, is there?

 

“What about it?” Arthur asked through gritted teeth.

 

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that but went on and said “That was a disgusting joke. It was not amusing whatsoever. That being said, you brought this upon yourself.”

 

Arthur frowned.

 

“Brought what upon-“ was all that came out of his mouth before Merlin whipped out a can of whip cram from where he’d been hiding it behind his back. It was then that realization dawned on him.

“Don’t you dare-“

 

But it dawned on him too late for Merlin made good use of that whip cream and sprayed it completely on his face. Arthur, face full of cream, glared daggers at Merlin who was too busy laughing wonderfully. Merlin was laughing so hard he was crying.

 

After he was done laughing and Arthur was done counting to ten, Merlin said “Look, it’s only fair. You did play a rather nasty prank on me.”

 

Tight lipped, Arthur answered “I suppose I did.”

 

At least Merlin had the decency to look sheepish as he stood in front of Arthur and said “But I am truly sorry for that mess on your face.”

“Apology never accepted.”

Merlin laughed and said “Fair enough. Truce?” as he held a hand out.

 

Arthur took his hand and shook it.

 

He then proceeded to pull Merlin close and rub all of the whip cream on his face onto Merlin’s.

 

“ _We had a truce!_ ” Merlin shrieked as he tried to escape from Arthur’s grip.

“I agreed to _nothing_ ,” Arthur said as he continued to rub his face all over Merlin, making him accidentally brush his lips against Merlin’s. He felt like he’d been shocked and Merlin himself jumped at the contact.

 

He let go of him as if he’d been burnt.

 

“I better, uh, go,” Arthur said lamely.

“Yeah, you-you do that,” Merlin said a bit dazed.

"There's a bathroom on the other side of the hall that you can use for your face," Arthur muttered as he left.

 

After a few minutes spent washing off the excessive cream on his face and calming himself from freaking the _fuck_ out, Arthur came back to his room to see Merlin sitting on his bed looking at the pages of his copy of Romeo and Juliet and jotting down notes. Arthur took a moment to look at Merlin hard at work. Merlin must have sensed his presence because he trained those entirely too blue eyes onto him and Arthur’s throat felt tight.

 

“Ahem, so did you find us a scene?” Arthur asked, closing the door behind him.

“Well do you remember the scene between Abram and Sampson? It’s the scene where the Capulet’s group starts shite by biting their thumbs,” Merlin explained, playing with his pencil lazily between his long fingers.

 

_Huh, Merlin’s finger were rather long and skinny in an actually nice way-whoa no, absolutely not, **no**._

 

Arthur blinked rapidly, backing away from those thoughts. God today had really screwed him up.

 

“Yes, I know the scene. I know all the scenes. My father forced me to remember all of Shakespeare’s works,” Arthur said irritably.

 

Merlin’s eyes widened and he smiled like a complete nutter.

 

“What?” Arthur asked self-consciously.

“I know all of William Shakespeare’s works too,” Merlin said in a pleased voice.

“That’s not exactly something to be proud of, you nerd,” Arthur said meaning the comment to be insulting but it came out sounding _fond._

 

Merlin just rolled his eyes.

 

“But seriously, shall we do that scene or would you rather we do another one?” Merlin asked.

“That scene will do,” Arthur said, honestly not caring as he had other things on his mind.

“Shall we practice it, then?”

“Yes, yes, get on with it,” Arthur snapped.

“God you’re cranky, did you miss your nap or something? Do you need your book or can you quote it?” Merlin asked.

“I’m not cranky and yes I can quote it. How long does our performance have to be?”

“Up to three minutes or more.”

“That’s fairly easy. Nay as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them, which is a disgrace if they bear it,” Arthur said, the words rolling of his tongue easily.

 

Merlin was actually surprised but there was no time or that so Merlin answered back “Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?”

 

“You need to have more conviction than _that,_ Merlin,” Arthur chided.

“ _DO YOU BITE YOUR THUMB AT US, sir_?” Merlin said sarcastically.

 

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

 

They continued practicing their lines until Morgana interrupted to tell them Merlin’s uncle was there to pick him up.

 

“Right then, well I’m off,” Merlin said before he went to hug Arthur.

 

He stopped himself just as Arthur held him off at arm’s length.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Arthur asked in bewilderment.

“Er, sorry, I forgot we’re not-we don’t do that,” Merlin said sheepishly as he hastily collected his things.

“ _We most certainly don’t do that_ ,” Arthur said icily.

Merlin held his hands up in mock surrender and proceeded to say “Sorry. I’ll just, uh, go now.”

“I’ll walk you.”

 

Merlin looked at him in surprise.

 

“What? I’m not a barbarian,” Arthur exclaimed.

“Are you sure about that?” Merlin said cheekily.

“ _Why you_ -“ Arthur said before he proceeded to chase Merlin down the stairs.

 

Merlin laughed way ahead of him ~~damn him he was fast~~  and Morgana cried out “Boys, no running in the house!”

Merlin was already out of the house when he yelled “Bye Arthur!”

 

Arthur scowled at him from the doorway and Merlin just smiled at him. So what if Arthur thought it was a nice smile and that he wouldn’t mind seeing it again?

 

God he was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> so guys tell me what you think about this in the comments


End file.
